EXO To Be Playgroup Child
by ssungra
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika semua member EXO yang terkenal tampan dan cool menjadi anak tk yang belum tahu menahu tentang apapun. RnR! [EXO FANFICTION] [PLAYGROUP-LIFE]
1. Announcement

**EXO To Be Playgroup Child**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

EXO member

 **Support Cast :**

Sunny as Teacher

Other Cast

 **Ratting :** General

 **Genre :** Playgroup life, Friendship, Humor/Comedy

 **Disclaimer :** Alur dari fanfict ini datang dari kepala Sungra sendiri, so? NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT!

 **Warning :** Typo!

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jadinya jika semua member EXO yang terkenal tampan dan cool menjadi anak tk yang belum tahu menahu tentang apapun (SERIES)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong yeorobun~ Sungra akhirnya balik dengan sebuah ff He He He. Ini ff series ya.. lagi coba-coba buat series dan tentang anak-anak. Udah sih, malem ini coma mau bilang gitu aja. Ffnya di share... kita tunggu aja ya^^ hehehe.

okey, itu aja. Annyeong yeorobun~~~~


	2. Happy Birthday Baekhyunee

**EXO To Be Playgroup Child**

 **Title :** Happy Birthday Baekhyunee~

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

EXO member

 **Support Cast :**

Sunny as Teacher

Other Cast

 **Ratting :** General

 **Genre :** Playgroup life, Friendship, Humor/Comedy

 **Disclaimer :** Alur dari fanfict ini datang dari kepala Sungra sendiri, so? NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semua member EXO umurnya akan disamakan.

 **Warning :** Typo!

 **Summary :** Baekhyun sedang berulang tahun. Apakah yang dilakukan teman-temannya untuk merayakannya?

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"umm…" Seorang anak kecil bertubuh mungil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil bergumam. Ia menunduk, sepertinya kaki kecilnya lebih enak di pandang.

"Baekhyunee~" Melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki berperawakan cukup tinggi meneriaki namanya, ia segera mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi, itu tidak bertahan lama, ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, kembali melakukan aktifitasnya -menunduk.

"Baekki kenapa?" tanya anak laki-laki tinggi itu setelah mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi ayunan yang kosong.

"aniyo, Chanyeollie" jawabnya. Ia tidak mengubah posisinya, masih tetap memandang kakinya yang kecil.

"Baekhyunee~" rajuk anak lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya lucu sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang teman yang dekat, sudah 2 tahun lamanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama, sekolah bersama, kemana-mana pun bersama, ditambah dengan mereka yang bertetangga.

Mereka selalu berbagi keluh kesah bersama, Chanyeol lah orang yang paling sering mengeluh, seperti mainan yang ia inginkan tidak dibelikan, ia ingin tidur bersama ibunya tetapi dilarang oleh noonanya yang berkata bahwa ia sudah cukup besar untuk tidur sendiri dan ibunya yang sibuk, dan masih banyak lagi.

"ayolah Baekki~" Ia masih berusaha memujuk Baekhyun yang tetap bungkam. Malas mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk-yang terdengar aneh, akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Baekki lagi malas dengan hyung dan eomma" ujarnya. Chanyeol masih tetap menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baekki, saat Baekki bertanya, tidak ada yang menjawab. Hufft" tambahnya sambil menghela nafas.

"dari mana Baekki tahu itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekki melihat hyung dan eomma yang sedang berbisik-bisik di depan Baekki saat sarapan tadi. Saat Baekki tanya, mereka berkata 'Baekhyunee, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kau terlambat" jawabnya.

"mungkin itu masalah orang dewasa. Orang dewasa memang punya banyak masalah." ucap Chanyeol.

"sudahlah Baekhyunee~ jangan dipikirkan lagi, ne? sekarang kita ke kelas, lagi sebentar Seonsaengnim akan datang" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju kelas.

/Di kelas/

"Annyeong, Luhannie" seorang anak lelaki bermata bulat menyapa teman di sebelahnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan tatapan _ada apa?_

"Lulu tahu sekarang hari apa?" tanyanya antusias.

"eum, kamis?" tanyanya memastikan.

"bukan bukan, maksud Kyungie, di hari ini ada yang special" jawab Kyungsoo-anak laki-laki bermata bulat- masih dengan wajah penuh antusiasnya.

"apa?"

"sekarang, Baekhyunee ulang tahun" jawabnya antusias.

"omo! Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan hebohnya.

"sssttt, Lulu jangan berteriak!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membekap mulut temannya.

"mmpppmm? Mmmppm!"

"Lulu bilang apa?" tanyanya polos. Luhan menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo yang membekap mulutnya.

"Lulu diamlah." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengawasi kedatangan Baekhyun. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang membekap mulutnya hingga terlepas.

"Yak! Appo!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengusap tangannya yang terantuk ujung meja karena hempasan dari Luhan.

"siapa suruh Kyungie membekap mulut Lulu" Luhan melipat tangannya di dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lulu terlalu heboh. Kalau ketahuan Baekki bagaimana?"

"ketahuan? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya seru, pikirnya.

"Halo themua!" Tiba-tiba anak kecil berkulit putih pucat datang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Semua tatapan tertuju padanya sesaat, namun semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"ithh ithh ithh, kalian ini" rutuknya. Ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki-kaki kecilnya, tidak lupa sambil menekuk wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kkamjong, aku dithini hali ini" pintanya pada anak laki-laki didepannya. Sebenarnya ini tidak terlihat seperti permintaan, melainkan pemaksaan.

"aku yang bergiliran disini hari ini" jawab anak itu enteng.

"kau thama thaja, huh" Ia pun memilih duduk disebelah anak laki-laki itu. Ia melihat ada dua orang anak laki-laki sedang berbisik di belakangnya.

"hei, kalian thedang apa?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa penasaran.

"tidak ada. Kami hanya sedang bermain" jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo pun memilih balik ke bangkunya.

"ingat, _**jangan beritahu siapa-siapa**_ " serunya sambil sedikit berbisik di akhir kalimat.

"Lulu, kalian omongin apa thih?" tanya Sehun –anak laki-laki berkulit pucat- yang masih penasaran.

"Hunnie mau tau saja sih, sana-sana hadap depan" usir Luhan jutek.

"iihh" Sehun mengalah dan memilih kembali mengahadap depan dengan rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Seonsaengnim datang!" Tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki berseru dari arah pintu. Ia berlari kecil menuju bangkunya.

TAP TAP TAP

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa guru cantik itu.

"pagi seonsaengnim" jawab anak-anak murid di kelas itu.

"sekarang kita akan belajar menulis..bla bla bla"

/Other Side/

"pintunya sudah ditutup Yeollie, pasti seonsaengnim sudah masuk" ujar Baekhyun sedikit panik sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh Chanyeol segera mendekat.

"tu-tunggu, celanaku sulit di kancing, nih" Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan celananya yang sulit dikancingkan. _Kenapa sulit sekali, eoh?,_ batinnya.

"nah sudah, ayo!" Akhirnya setelah lama berusaha mengancingkan celananya, celana itu bisa juga dikancing. Mereka berlari kecil menuju kelas.

TOK TOK

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ragu, takut dimarahi oleh Seonsaengnim mereka. Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka terlambat masuk.

CKLEK

"Baekhyunnie? Chanyeollie? Kalian habis dari mana?" tanya wanita cantik di depan mereka.

"eum, .. dari toilet, Sunny Seonsaengnim" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ohh, ya sudah ayo masuk. Kita baru saja akan memulai pelajaran" jawab wanita yang diketahui adalah guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka. Mereka berdua pun masuk kelas dan menghampiri bangku masing-masing.

Tapi, saat Chanyeol ingin ke bangkunya, "tunggu, Chanyeol?" Tiba-tiba saja Sunny memanggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut menoleh melihat Chanyeol dan Sunny secara bergantian.

"iya, Seonsaengnim?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kenapa celanamu belum diresleting, heum?" tanya Sunny sedikit menunduk.

Chanyeol mengalihkan penglihatannya pada celana bagian depannya. Dan ternyata benar, itu belum diresleting.

Dengan cepat ia mengresleting celananya. Ia menunduk malu, wajahnya sudah merah sempurna. Dan pertanyaan Sunny yang barusan mengundang tawa dari semua murid dikelas itu.

"Aih, bagaimana bisa?" rutuknya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu ceroboh itu.

Beruntung semua murid disana adalah anak laki-laki, jika ada perempuan, mungkin dia akan menyembunyikan wajahnya dan tidak akan pernah memunculkannya kembali karena malu.

"sudah-sudah, berhenti menertawakan Chanyeol. Semua kembali fokus pada bukunya, dan tulis ini." ucap Sunny memberhentikan tawa dari seluruh murid dikelas tersebut. Di bangkunya, Baekhyun terkekeh dengan kecerobohan Chanyeol yang belum mengresleting celananya sendiri.

.

TEETT TEETT

"pelajaran kali ini kita sudahi dulu, kalian boleh memakan bekal kalian masing-masing" tutup Sunny dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Selamat Siang Sunny Seonsaengnim!" salam para murid dikelas itu.

"Kkamjong! Aku bawa thethuatu. Kau mau lihat?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka resleting tasnya. Kai yang merasa tertarik pun memajukan badannya untuk mendekat.

"Jja!" ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"PSP?! Wahh!" Kai berseru heboh setelah melihat barang yang di bawa Sehun.

"Yakk! Kalian berisik!" seru Luhan dari belakang.

"Aku gak ribut" sahut Sehun sambil membalik badannya ke belakang.

"tapi Kkamjong?"

"kan, Kkamjong. Bukan aku" jawab Sehun lagi. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa jawabannya Sehun sangat menyebalkan.

"Lulu, kau bawa bekal apa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"eum.. Lulu bawa ini!" Luhan menunjukkan satu gelas yang berisi banyak _bubble_ didalamnya.

"itu apa?"

"ini namanya Bubble Tea!" jawabnya antusias.

"Bubble tea?" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun kembali menghadap belakang.

"itu minuman kesukaanku, aku juga membawanya" ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat _Bubble_ teanya.

"Jja kita makan!" ajak Luhan. Mereka pun meminum _bubble_ tea mereka bersama, merasa terhiraukan Baekhyun pergi menjauh.

Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang melipat tangannya di meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Yeollie pasti masih malu, pikirnya. "Yeollie~" panggil Baekhyun.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Yeollie? Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh tinggi anak laki-laki itu.

"Akhirnya~" Setelah lama menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol, akhirnya sang empu mengangkat wajahnya juga.

"kenapa wajah Yeollie merah?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan wajah Chanyeol. Wajahnya merah sempurna, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, bibirnya ia kerucutkan lucu.

"aku.. malu" jawab Chanyeol kecil.

"sudah-sudah, Yeollie jangan malu lagi, ne? Itu wajar, Yeollie kan tadi buru-buru. Maafin Baekkie juga,ne? Baekki udah buat panik" ucap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya. Betapa imutnya anak itu.

"Baekkie nggak salah kok, Yeollie emang buru-buru gara-gara denger bel" jawab Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Yeollie bawa apa? Aku bawa 2 sandwich, dan ini besar sekali. Yeollie, mau?" tawar Baekhyun.

"aniyo, Baekki aja yang makan. Yeollie sudah bawa ini!" Ia mengangkat kotak bekalnya.

"kita makan bersama, ne?" ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

TEETTT TEEET

"Kita akhiri untuk hari ini, selamat bertemu besok anak-anak. Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kalian, ne?" tutup Sunny.

"Baik Seonsaengnim!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Lulu, Baekki pulang dulu ya~ annyeong" Baekhyun berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan segera menariknya keluar kelas.

"Hun, aku main kerumahmu, ne?" pinta Kai.

"thiip, kita mampil di toko mainan dulu, oke? Ayo!" jawab Sehun. Ia baru saja selesai merapikan tasnya.

"tunggu-tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Luhan berseru dari bangkunya.

"ada apa?" tanya anak laki-laki chubby di belakangnya.

"sini-sini, kita kumpul" ajak Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Mereka pun membentuk lingkaran. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Suho, Lay, Xiumin, Chen, Tao.

"kan, hari ini Baekki ulang tahun, bagaimana kalau kita memberinya surprise?" tawar Luhan.

"kau sudah membawa bahan-bahannya?" tanya Kris.

"aniyo, bukan kita yang mempersiapkannya. Tapi, eommanya Baekki. Sekarang kan, Baekki pulang bersama Chanyeol, supirnya sengaja tidak menjemputnya." jelas Kyungsoo.

"terus kita sekarang ngapain?" tanya anak laki-laki dengan mata pandanya yang imut.

"Sekarang, supirnya Lulu dan Kyungie sudah ada di belakang sekolah, kalian ikut dengan kami berdua. Kita akan mengejutkan Baekki dirumahnya." jawab Kyungsoo.

"sepertinya seru" ujar Kris. Mereka pun bersiap menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

.

"Baekhyunee, masih lama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekki nggak tau, Yeollie. Biasanya Shin ahjussi sudah menjemput Baekki disini" jawabnya dengan nada cemas.

Sekarang mereka berdua ada di depan sekolah mereka, rupanya Chanyeol sudah dijemput terlebih dahulu. Tapi, ia memilih menunggu Baekhyun dijemput dulu, barulah ia pulang. Alasannya, karena sekolah mereka sudah sepi.

Para guru juga sudah pulang, jadi hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Untung saja ada supir dari keluarga Park, kalau tidak mungkin mereka berdua sudah diculik, karena terlalu imutnya.

"Yeollie~ Shin ahjussi mana? Kenapa Baekki nggak dijemput? Eomma pulangnya masih lama, Appa juga. Hyung di sekolah, terus Baekki harus bagaimana?" tanyanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"sshhhh, uljimma Baekki." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Baekki sama Yeollie aja, ne? kita pulang bareng" ajak Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Nanti bibi Park repot" ujar Baekhyun dengan mata puppynya yang berair. Siapa yang tahan dengan keimutan anak satu ini?

"aniyo, Eomma tidak repot. Ayo!" ajak Chanyeol. Akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang bersama dengan mobil milik keluarga Park.

Kruuk Kruukk

"hm?", Baekhyun seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"Yeolli, denger sesuatu nggak?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng kaku. "ahjussi, denger sesuatu nggak?" tanya Baekhyun pada supir keluarga Park itu.

"tuan muda, sepertinya kita harus mampir di restaurant terlebih dahulu" ucap Choi Ahjussi.

"kita ke kedai ice cream aja" potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Yeollie…. Lapar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"hehehe" Chanyeol menampilkan senyum kudanya. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng menanggapi Chanyeol.

.

"Huaah, Mashita!" seru Chanyeol heboh. Setelah kejadian di mobil beberapa menit yang lalu, akhirnya mereka berakhir di kedai ice cream langganan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, mau coba ini?" tawar Baekhyun.

"aaaahh" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. "eumm, punya Baekki enak" ucap Chanyeol.

"tuan muda, sekarang sudah mau sore. Kita harus pulang." Choi ahjussi yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol akhirnya besuara setelah lama berdiam diri.

"kita pulang sekarang, ne?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Arraseo" jawab Baekhyun. Ia masih saja fokus dengan ice cream strawberrynya.

Mereka pun langsung masuk mobil, menunggu Choi ahjussi yang membayarkan ice cream mereka.

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol menatap hal yang tidak asing. Sebuah boneka besar, dan kotak kado –tunggu, sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu. Ah! Dia ingat, sekarang hari special bagi Baekhyun, hari ulang tahunnya!

"Baekki tunggu disini dulu, ne? Yeolli mau ke toilet sebentar" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol pun keluar, ia menemui Choi ahjussi terlebih dahulu.

Entah kenapa, setelah kenyang dengan ice creamnya, Baekhyun merasa matanya berat. Ia pun tertidur, di dalam mobil.

/Other Side/

"ahjussi, ahjussi!" panggil Chanyeol.

"kenapa tuan muda?" Choi Ahjussi tersentak dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"sekarang tanggal 6 mei bukan?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Choi Ahjussi mengangguk.

"ayo kita belikan Baekki kado!" seru Chanyeol.

"sekarang tuan muda Baekhyunee ulang tahun, ya?" tanya Choi Ahjussi.

"iya, aku ingin membelikannya itu. Boleh ya, ahjussi." ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohonnya. Ia menunjuk toko boneka diseberang jalan.

"baiklah" Choi Ahjussi menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya ke sebrang jalan.

Keluarga Park memang sudah memberikan uang lebih untuk Choi Ahjussi untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu Chanyeol ingin membeli sesuatu, seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol memilih boneka teddy bear warna putih dengan ukuran sedang.

"ini" ia memberikan boneka itu pada noona-noona kasir.

"mau pakai yang warna apa kotaknya?" tanya noona-noona itu.

"Merah" jawab Chanyeol cepat. Baekkie kan suka strawberry, strawberry warna merah, pasti dia suka warna merah, pikirnya.

Chanyeol pun menerima bungkus kado dari noona-noona kasir tersebut. Dia dan Choi Ahjussi Choi segera balik ke mobil. Tentunya kado itu di taruh di bagasi terlebih dahulu, tidak mungkin kan langsung memberinya pada Baekhyun?

Sesampainya di mobil, ia melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan cup ice cream yang sudah habis berada di tangannya. Ia mengambil cup itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia juga membersihkan mulut Baekhyun yang kotor karena ice creamnya.

"ayo ahjussi" Mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

.

"Eung…" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah ia merasa tubuhnya terguncang sangat kencang.

"hehehe, mianhae Baekki, Yeollie terlalu kencang, ne?" Ia melihat Chanyeol ada tepat disebelahnya.

"kita sudah sampai?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"sebentar lagi." jawab Chanyeol. Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di depan kediaman Byun. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan berjalan melewati perkarangan keluarga Byun.

"Shin ahjuma mana ya? Tidak seperti biasanya" gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekki, rumahnya sepi sekali. Semuanya belum pulang ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekki nggak tau, Yeollie. Biasanya Shin ahjumma selalu ada pas Baekki pulang sekolah" jawabnya. Kenapa rumahnya sepi sekali, sih?, pikirnya.

"ya sudah, ayo kita buka pintunya" ajak Chanyeol. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu utama sejak tadi.

Kriieet

Sepi, keadaan rumah Baekhyun sangat gelap dan sepi. Seperti tidak ada satupun penghuninya. Dan pintunya juga tidak terkunci. Mereka berdua masuk perlahan.

"e-eomma~ a-appa~ hyung~ eodiga?" panggil Baekhyun sedikit berseru.

"ye-yeollie~, kemana mereka" tanya Baekhyun. Apa ada permapok? Atau orang jahat? AAAAA!, pekik batinnya. Ia memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya seperti lilin berjalan mendekat.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUNEE!~" Tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala. Disana terdapat teman-teman Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

"aigoo, anak eomma mau menangis, eoh?" Nyonya Byun menghampiri anaknya yang sedang memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol.

"eomma~" Baekhyun menerjang tubuh eommanya. Ia langsung memeluk erat eommanya.

"uljima uri Baekhyunee" Serempak mereka menenangkan Baekhyun.

"hihihi, Baekki nggak nangis kok." ucap Baekhyun dipelukan eommanya. Ia pun menghampiri teman-temannya. Semua yang ada disana melingkarinya.

"gomawo, semuanya" tambah Baekhyun. Ia sedikit terharu dengan ulang tahunnya kali ini.

"ayo, tiup lilinya" ucap Lay dan Tao bersama.

Fiiuuhh

"yeeaayy!" seru mereka bersama.

"seangil chukkhae Baekki~" Luhan adalah orang pertama yang memberinya kado. Dan dilanjutkan dengan yang lainnya.

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan memberi kado selesai, mereka melanjutkan acaranya dengan makan-makan. Surpraise mereka berhasil!

.

 **Flashback ON**

/15 menit yang lalu/

"hei, hei! Lihat, sepertinya mobilnya Chanyeol di ujung jalan!" seru Chen yang ada di gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

"ah, iya benar. Cepat-cepat masuk!" suruh Luhan. Mereka semua pun masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun.

5 orang dari mereka menyiapkan kue tart untuk Baekhyun. 5 lainnya, ada yang menambah penghias ruangan, melihat kondisi di luar rumah, dan lain-lain.

Ctek

Lampu sudah dimatikan, mereka bersiap di dekat kue tart Baekhyun yang di taruh di meja kecil.

Kriieet

Pintu utama terbuka dan samar-samar terlihat 2 orang anak laki-laki sedang berjalan bersama. Yang lebih kecil memeluk lengan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya "e-eomma~ a-appa~ hyung~ eodiga?" Itu sudah pasti suara Baekhyun. "ye-yeollie~, kemana mereka?" tambahnya dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Sepertinya ia ingin menangis.

Nyonya Byun menyalakan lilin dan membawa kue tart itu mendekat pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUNEE!~" Lampu dinyalakan oleh Shin ahjumma. Disana, Baekhyun terlihat sedang memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol. Nyonya Byun mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

"Eomma, Chanyeollie mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eomma tidak melihatnya, Baekki' jawab Eommanya. Setelah mengantarnya kedalam rumah, ia lupa kemana perginya Chanyeol. Apa Yeollie pulang?, batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Baekki!" Seseorang memanggilnya.

"Chanyeollie!~" seru Baekhyun. Tapi, ia tidak melihat Chanyeol ada disekitarnya. Ia hanya melihat kotak kado sedang dengan kertas kado bergambar strawberry. Ia berjalan mendekat, ia sedikit menebak-nebak apa isinya dan siapa yang memberikannya kado yang lumayan besar ini.

"Happy Birthday Baekki!" Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki muncul dari belakang kotak itu.

"Chanyeollie!~" Baekhyun terharu dengan kado-kado yang diberikan teman-temannya. "gomawo~ hiks" ucapnya terharu.

"uljima~"

"gomawo Chanyeollie~" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Ne.. sama-sama. Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya!" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tentu saja menganguk antusias. Haah, mungkin ini ulang tahun yang paling berkesan baginya.

.

"Thelethai!"

Sehun muncul dari mana?

 **END**

Happy Birthday Baekhyunee oppa~~~

Seangil Chukkhae Oppa! panjang umur, jaga kesehatannya , jangan sampai sakitT^T, makin imut, makin ++++ deh.

Entahlah, fic ini di buat karena ini menjelang ulang tahun Baekhyun. Biarpun lebih cepet beberapa jam:) Maaf banget kalo fic nya nggak jelas, bahasanya masih rada-rada T^T humornya nggak lucu T^T Sungra masih pemula, masih butuh bimbingan/eaa/ Terima kasih yang udah review, favorite, ataupun follow fic ini, Sungra bahagia banget.

Okey, yang mau lanjut..

REVIEW JUSEYO~~


End file.
